The Last Pharaoh
by Rebeca Madrid
Summary: Cleopatra and Mark Antony
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the cold breeze coming in through the window. It was a very cold night. I was scared. I could hear Octavian's army approaching. I knew I was going to die, but I was not afraid of death. I was worried about my son, Caesarion, I didn´t care if they killed me, but I couldn't stand Caesarion to be killed, or my people, and for what?

I didn´t regret anything. I did what I had to do, for my family, for my people, and for me. I could notwin this battle, but I refused to lose it. Caesarion didn´t have to pay for what I did. I loved him, after all he was my son, my successor, the last successor of Egypt, and I, the last Pharaoh.

I could feel rage and sadness running inside. I closed my eyes, hugging my son for the last time.

"It will be alright, darling." I whispered on his ear calmly.

"I won't let them hurt you." he said with anger and despair in his voice.

"No, Caesarion. You must leave." I said firmly as I tightened my grip around him.

"But…" I didn't let him finish.

"You are my last hope; you are the last hope of Egypt." I said looking into his eyes. "Make me proud."

"I will," He hugged me very tightly and kissed me on the forehead then, he turned and walked away, closing the door behind him.

I looked down at the floor and prayed silently for my son, hoping he would be alright.

Octavian would be here soon, so I called my maid to help me prepare myself.

"Did you bring me what I asked for?"

"Yes, my lady. Here it is." She lifted a basket in her hands and made a bow.

I smiled and made her a sign for her to help me dress for the occasion.

I wouldn't let Octavian present me in his triumph. At least, not alive…


	2. Chapter 2

_He is dead__**…**_

_I saw the enemy boats approaching and I got away. I knew he would follow me. I realized we couldn´t win, so we left our men in battle, certain that they would die. In the end, we lost. _

_After a few days of sailing he received a false report about my death, and threw himself on his own sword in grief. I began my way home with all my hopes flying miles away and my heart broken for the last time._

I turned back and saw her ship going away. I knew she had realized we were going to lose, and so I did the worst thing that I could to my men: I left with her.

"Captain!" I shouted.

"Yes, sire," He turned his head toward me.

"Follow Lady Cleopatra's ship," I said firmly.

"Yes, sire."

He didn't question me, but he looked at me with disapproval in his eyes. I looked down at the floor knowing I was a traitor. I betrayed my own men for one woman.

I retired to my cabin. I went to my desk and sat down looking at some papers. Slowly I began closing my eyes and finally I fell asleep.

"Sire," Someone woke me up.

"Yes?"

"You have received a message from one of Lady Cleopatra's maids."

"Give it to me," I said, anxious. He handed me a sheet of paper wrapped in red ribbon.

"Go," He obeyed immediately and walked out.

I slowly unrolled the paper and began to read it:

_Marc Antony_,

_With great sorrow, I regret to inform you that my mistress, Lady Cleopatra, committed suicide when she realized it was impossible to win this battle. My sincere condolences, I knew of your affection for my lady._

_Sincerely_

_Eirene _

It was very short, but for me it was the longest letter I had ever read. I couldn't believe it. She wasn't like that. I knew her, she was my wife.

Octavian had put the senate and all Rome against us, alleging that I was only being used by the Queen of Egypt. But I knew she loved, and I was madly in love with her too. I couldn't believe he would ever betray me like that, but he didn't care about our past friendship or anything we had shared.

I fought on his side against the murderers of his uncle Julius Caesar, but he didn't care about that either. And now he had taken away my only love. I wouldn't be able to see her again, or hold her in my arms. I didn't care about the Empire, Rome or anything else, I just thought of my lost love…

"I cannot live, if living is without you. I just can't..."

In that precise moment, I took my sword and I crossed my already broken heart with it, taking away my own life.

My hands were crimson. I began coughing and I fell on my left knee. It hurt, it hurt a lot. I was breathing very heavily and everything looked blurry. I started to get dizzy as everything spun around me.

Finally I fell completely, my hands tightened around the sword's hilt in my chest. My life was escaping trough my fingers. I leaned on my back in the floor of my cabin and I closed my eyes, and with my last breath I said, "Here I am, my love…"

And suddenly it all disappeared behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavian would come after me, after Egypt. I returned to my son Caesarion, knowing I couldn't dissuade Octavian of the imminent invasion as I did with Marc Antony and Julius Caesar before.

I told Julius Caesar to name Caesarion his heir, but he refused. And now Egypt had to pay for his mistake. Years ago, he helped me defeat my brother Ptolemy and claim the throne again. I visited him twice with Caesarion, living in Caesar's village. He knew his people didn't like me, but I knew they would _never_ like me. He was married, and I was the other woman. He didn't care. And defying his own people, he erected a golden statue of me in the Temple of Venus. He was a brave man, but he made mistakes that eventually he had to pay. I had used him to defeat my brother Ptolemy, but I also loved him in some way.

On my second visit, he was murdered. Angry and sad, I left for Egypt with Caesarion, not knowing what fate would bring us with Julius dead.

Then, my little brother, Ptolemy XIV, was poisoned and died at the age of fifteen. I made Caesarion my co-regent and successor and gave him the epithets (_Father and mother loving God) _when he was only four years old.

At my return, Egypt wasn't in good condition. And at the time the Roman Civil War between the Caesarian party – led by Marc Antony and Octavian - and the party of the assassins of Caesar – led by Marcus Junius Brutus and Gaius Cassius Longinus – had begun. I supported the Caesarean party by sending them supplies although my country wasn't in conditions to afford it. I met with Marc Antony in the great state and then we spent the winter in Alexandria.

After nine months I gave birth to our twins Alexander Helios and Cleopatra Selene II. I waited for him, we reunited four years later in Alexandria and we got married, although he was still married to Octavia Minor. Then we had our last son**,** Ptolemy Philadelphus. And that was the happiest time in my life.

The relationship between my husband and Octavian, disintegrating for several years, finally broke down. Octavian convinced the senate to levy war against Egypt. And what followed was the battle in the coast of Actium, and my husband's end.


	4. Chapter 4

The steps of Octavian and his army became louder. My maid was already gone, and I was standing by my window alone.

"It's time," I told to myself. I looked at the basket at my side and sighed. I walked toward my bed and lay down. I was wearing my finest clothes. I chuckled.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. Then I extended my arm to the basket and stroked it slowly with my fingers. I introduced my hand into its darkness. It felt cold inside. I could hear a soft hiss. Suddenly, it bit me. The Great Cobra closed its mouth against my skin. Slowly, the deadly poison flowed freely through and around my whole body.

All I could feel was burning agony running through every part of my body. With all the strength I had I took my trembling hand and placed it on my chest, nearly touching my weakened heart. It had two small, bleeding holes that burned like fire. I felt dizzy and my breathing was ragged. I could feel the effort of my heart with every beat, each one more painful than the other. I closed my eyes very slowly. I didn't regret any decisions I made. I was a strong, beautiful, proud queen. The only thing I truly regret was not spending more time with my children; I knew I would miss them more than anything.

I thought of my life and smiled at the memory; it wasn't a bad one. I had very happy memories and very sad ones too, but I focused on the good ones. I thought of Julius Caesar, my first love. And then, of Marc Antony, my dead husband, and my only true love. I thought of the day we met in Alexandria, I remembered him looking so handsome and elegant. With his face tall and a crooked smile in his hard features. Finally I remembered why I fell in love with him, his gentle brown eyes. I knew I would be with him soon, and I forgot about the pain, about Rome, and about Octavian. All I wanted was to be with him once again, and hold his hand. I wanted him to kiss like he used to, caring and passionately, with fire in his eyes.

With effort, I took one last breath and smiled for the last time. After all, I was queen of Egypt, the last true Pharaoh.

_After my death, Octavian conquered Egypt__**. **__Though he killed my poor son Caesarion, he spared the rest of my children._

_But in the end, I find myself happy, wandering through history along with Antony, Caesarion and all my loved ones. I am proud of what I did, for my story still lives and is told around the world. I am remembered as a true ruler, a beautiful strong woman. But mostly, I am remembered as Cleopatra, the last Pharaoh of Egypt. _


End file.
